Batman and Zero's Rescue Attempt
by Windrises
Summary: Batman and Zero try to save Batgirl from the one of Zero's arch enemies.


Note: Batman was created by Bob Kane and Bill Finger and is owned by DC Comics. Code Geass is owned by Sunrise.

Batgirl tapped Batman on the shoulder and asked, "Can I ask you about something before we go on our missions?"

Batman said, "I need to finish filling my utility belt with Joker and Penguin repellent spray so go ahead."

Batgirl replied, "I was hoping that I could host your next birthday party."

Batman said, "I'd rather eat a batarang than let that happen."

Batgirl looked a little offended. She got ready for her mission and left.

Alfred Pennyworth walked by and handed Batman his dinner. Alfred said, "Frankly you weren't very respectful to Batgirl."

Batman replied, "Going to parties is an event I'm sick of. I'll apologize to Batgirl after I finish my mission." Batman went into the Batmobile and drove away.

Prince Schneizel was in his lair. He heard Kanon. Schneizel said "Please come in."

Kanon came in with a few of Schneizel's other helpers. They had Batgirl. Schneizel said "Gentlemen you have done a great job. This will lure Batman to me."

Batgirl was worried. Batgirl asked "What's going on?"

Schneizel patted Batgirl's head and said "Don't worry. I won't hurt you. My fight is with Zero, not with you."

The next day Lelouch Lamperouge came home and realized that Batgirl was gone. He freaked out. He changed into Zero and had the Black Knights meet him. Zero walked up to the Black Knights and said "Thank you for coming. This is 1 of our most important missions ever."

Diethard Ried smiled and said "I'm already excited."

Kaname Ohgi said "What's our mission this time Zero?"

Zero said "We need to save Batgirl."

Diethard Ried asked "That's all? I'm somewhat disappointed."

Kaname Ohgi said "Well if you think this is that important we will save her."

Diethard Ried said "Hold on. I think there are more important things to deal with than saving a mere crimefighter."

Zero said "I think that you are not the leader so my opinion outbids yours."

Diethard Ried replied "Zero I admire you, but this seems like a poor choice."

Rakshata gently slapped Diethard Ried and said "You should stop questioning your best friend."

Diethard Ried replied "Okay."

Meanwhile Batman found out that Prince Schneizel had Batgirl kidnapped and was really mad about it. He said "The prince is driving me crazy. I'm going to call him and sass him." He called Prince Schneizel.

Prince Schneizel replied "Greetings Batman. I'm charmed to get a call from one of my most bothersome rivals."

Batman said "I'm really mad at you for kidnapping Batgirl."

Prince Schneizel replied "It was a important thing that had to be taken care of Batman. You've been trying to ruin my plans for months. That's why I got rid of your silly friend."

Batman angrily said "I'm going to get my revenge on you."

Prince Schneizel replied "You should handle your problems with more friendly and dignified plans."

Batman said "You're being pretty hypocritical. Your solution to me and my team attacking you is to destroy my sanity"

Prince Schneizel replied "Violence is something that I'm not a fan of, but it's worth it for situations involving you. You should be honored by that instead of feeling offended."

Batman said "I'm going to break your car if you don't stop trying to ruin my team's goals."

Prince Schneizel replied "A rich person of royalty like myself losing a car isn't a real problem Lelouch. If you lost a car you would cry about it, but I hardly care when someone steals my car."

Batman asked "Why do you keep trying to ruin my plans?"

Prince Schneizel said "To defend myself from all the times you and your team attack me."

Batman replied "But you're a villain who has really dangerous plans."

Prince Schneizel said "I consider you to be the bad guy."

Batman proudly said "I'm going to get the best revenge I've ever had. Prepare to lose harder than ever you wise prince." Batman hanged up the phone and said "I'm going to get rid of his plans."

Zero and the Black Knights went to Schneizel's lair. Schneizel said "Well it seems like our guests have arrived."

Suzaku Kururugi walked up to Schneizel and said "I know that my boss is Emperor Charles, but this time I want to help you. Please let me get rid of Zero.'

Schneizel smiled and said "Okay. The Black Knights should be arrested, but you can destroy Zero."

Suzaku Kururugi said "Thank you."

Zero said "Black Knights get me my Batgirl."

Suddenly Suzaku showed up in the Lancelot. Zero said "Oh no."

Suzaku said "Zero it's time to pay for your crimes."

Zero said "I have no time for your unfair judgements Suzaku."

Suzaku used the Lancelot to attack the Black Knights. C. C. used a war device that Rakshata made to fight Suzaku. Suzaku asked "What is that thing?'

Rakshata said "Oh it's just a little thing I made recently. I hope you have fun."

Zero asked "Are you okay?"

C. C. proudly said "Oh yes. You better get Batgirl."

Zero said "That is what I will do."

Zero broke into Schneizel's lair. 2 of Schneizel's guards tried to destroy Zero, but Zero used the geass on them. Zero said "Guards dance with each other."

The guards said "Okay." The 2 guards danced with each other.

Schneizel pointed to Zero and said "Batgirl what you cannot see now is the mask of evil. His name is Zero."

Zero was ticked off at Schneizel. Zero said "You're going down."

Kanon said "Stay away from the prince."

Zero was so mad that he punched Kanon into a wall. Zero said "You better let her go."

Schneizel smirked and said "Why should I let you have her? Do you think that you will be a better protector for her than I am?"

Zero proudly said "I do think that. I know what she needs and what she wants."

Schneizel giggled and said "You barely know anything about how to treat others. You bully your allies and you antagonize anybody that stands in your way. You run a terrorist group, but you call them knights. Those are not knights. They are your easily tricked sidekicks. You and the Emperor are the villains, not me."

Meanwhile C. C. was battling Suzaku. Suzaku was getting closer to defeating C. C.'s Knightmare Frame. C. C. said "Oh no."

Suzaku didn't want to be so harsh, but he felt that he had to. Suzaku said "You better leave your Knightmare Frame before it explodes."

Suddenly Suzaku's Lancelot got attacked. C. C. said "Awesome, but who did that?"

Jeremiah Gottwald showed up and said "Look out Suzaku for here comes real loyalty."

Suzaku replied "Oh no. It's orange boy."

Zero and Schneizel continued to talk. Zero said "You treat yourself like the hero, but you plan on destroying innocent people."

Schneizel said "Oh Zero. You are so foolish. I'm going to be the hero that Britannia needs. I will bring Japan back. After I take over it will never be called Area 11 again. Isn't that what you and Batgirl want?"

Zero paused. Zero said "It is, but the way you want to accomplish your goal is immoral."

Schnizel smiled so hard and said "Your goal is also immoral."

Zero said "You are right. I'm not a real hero. Actually I'm pretty close to being a villain."

Schneizel said "You are more than pretty close."

Zero said "I'm not intending to win a likeability contest."

Schneizel smirked and said "You would be in last place."

Zero said "It's geass time."

Schneizel said "Oh no." Schneizel covered up his eyes.

Zero said "Darnit. What am I supposed to do now?"

Jeremiah Gottwald burst in and said "Can I help you?"

Zero smiled and said "Thank goodness that you came orange boy. Please hold up Schneizel."

Jeremiah said "I will gladly do that for you my prince." Jeremiah held Schneizel.

Zero used the geass and said "Schneizel I demand that you release Batgirl."

Schneizel said "Okay. She is in the next room."

Zero said "Thank you."

Zero and Jeremiah rescued Batgirl. Batgirl said "Are you going to kidnap me?"

Zero said "No. I'm going to take you home. Lelouch misses you."

Jeremiah said "But aren't you Lelouch?"

Zero said "Be quiet. She doesn't know that."

Jeremiah said "Oh right."

Zero helped Batgirl get home. The Black Knights didn't understand why Zero did that, but they decided to not question him.

After Batgirl arrived back at the Batcave she ran around and looked for Batman. Batman appeared near her and said "I spent hours looking for you."

Batgirl replied "That's cute."

Batman said "There's nothing cute about crimefighting. What happened during the mission?"

Batgirl responded "I got kidnapped by the prince."

Batman paused and said "That's terrible. I'm glad that you're okay."

Batgirl replied "Aww. It's a rare treat to have you be glad about something." Batman rolled his eyes.

Meanwhile Schneizel got up and said "Zero may of used his geass to save Batgirl, the real war isn't over. Ha, ha, ha."


End file.
